Audio video recording on electronic apparatus is now common. Devices ranging from professional video capture equipment, consumer grade camcorders and digital cameras to mobile phones and even simple devices such as webcams can be used for electronic acquisition of motion video images. Recording video and the audio associated with video has become a standard feature on many mobile devices and the technical quality of such equipment has rapidly improved. Recording personal experiences using a mobile device is quickly becoming an increasingly important use for mobile devices such as mobile phones and other user equipment. Combining this with the emergence of social media and new ways to efficiently share content underlies the importance of these developments and the new opportunities offered for the electronic device industry.
One of the issues is the displaying of the three dimensional audio sound field to the user in a form which is easily processed and manipulated and specifically one which enables the operator of the device to simply control the sound field orientation for processing at a future time.